Je vous aime
by dreamaker68
Summary: "Je vous aime". Molly lui avait dit cela et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé souffrir autant de trois mots. Mais elle n'est en réalité pas la seule personne a souffrir.
1. Pensées

Bonjour à tous c'est ma première fiction sur Sherlock et ma deuxième sur le site j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je précise que je suis nulle en orthographe, désolé pour ça.

L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 donc spoiler.

Disclaimer : rien est moi, les personnes de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

 **Je vous aime**

 **Chapitre 1 : Pensées**

« Je vous aime »

Un soupir.

Molly n'aurait jamais imaginé souffrir autant de trois mots. Elle raccrocha le téléphone, et le posa sur le plan de travail. Le son métallique du téléphone touchant le plan en marbre fut comme un électro choque. Une décharge qui lui fit prendre conscience des événements.

Une larme.

Puis d'autres coulèrent. Ses genoux fléchirent, elle se retrouva au sol dos au placard de la cuisine, replia ses jambes contre elle et pleura en silence.

Elles resta un moment comme cela avant de se relever le visage fermer, vide de toute expression. Quelque chose c'était brisé en elle , quelque chose avait disparut, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Après avoir souffert de trop d'émotions trop intenses, son esprit avait supprimé toute traces de sentiments.

Les jours qui suivirent elle n'eut pas de nouvelle de Sherlock et cela lui importait peu. Elle avait laisser cela derrière elle, elle avait laisser Sherlock derrière elle.

Ces journées n'étaient remplit que par le travail. Elle se levait, se préparait, allait au travail, et rentrait chez elle le soir. Molly ne sortait plus, parlait le moins possible et se concentrait uniquement sur la morgue . Elle avait mis un masque, un masque qui la protégeait de ses émotions et de son chaos intérieur certes, mais aussi un masque qui la rendait stoïque, froide et qui l'empêchait de ressentir.

Les personnes autour d'elle avaient remarqué ces changements mais personne n'osait réagir choisissant la lâcheté à la confrontation. Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi Molly Hooper n'était plus Molly Hooper.

-Sherlock !

Les jambes croisées et les doigts entremêlées, Sherlock Holmes, était assit dans son fauteuil au 221B Baker Street, l'esprit occupé.

-Tu dois faire quelque chose, va la voir, téléphone lui, ou envoi lui au moins un message !

John faisait les cents pas tout en fixant Sherlock qui avait les yeux fermés. Il s'obstinait à lui parler de Molly. Sherlock lui essayait de penser à autre chose.

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça après ce qui c'est passé. Donne lui au moins signe de vie, ou alors …

-Le foulard ! S'exclama Sherlock en coupant John au passage.

\- Quoi ?! Répliqua alors John.

-Le foulard est la clé de l'affaire de la jeune fille. On l'a retrouver sur le corps, et elle le portait à l'école avant de se faire kidnapper, mais sur les vidéos de surveillance qui montre l'enlèvement elle ne la plus. Comment j'ai pu manquer ça ? Pourquoi l'agresseur lui aurait-il remit son écharpe ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que la personne qui a kidnappé la fillette n'est pas son tueur, mais une personne qui n'avait en aucun cas prévu de lui faire du mal, c'est lui qui a dû rechercher le foulard de la petite fille à l'école. La mort est un accident, un triste accident et c'est pour cela qu'on a retrouver la fillette lavé et habillé proprement, l'homme qui la retrouver morte est celui qui l'a kidnapper et aussi quelqu'un qui tenait à elle. C'est donc – Sherlock bougea les bras en l'air toute en s'imaginant tous les membres de la famille de la fille, les éliminant les uns après les autres – l'oncle. C'est lui qui l'a enlevé.

Un silence suivit ce long monologue, John regardait Sherlock avec les yeux écarquillés, il avait arrêter de marcher et Sherlock le regardait.

-Tu te fous de moi ? S'écria John.

-Quoi ? Répondit simplement Sherlock. C'est simple pourtant, j'ai dit que l'oncle avait …

-Oh arrête de parler de ça ! Le coupa John. Tu te cache derrière les affaires comme d'habitude. Dès que quelque chose te touche sur le plan émotionnel tu te réfugie dans le travail ou dans la drogue. C'est aussi ce que tu as fait après la mort de Mary, sauf que là je suis là pour t'empêcher de te droguer. Reprends toi et assume, fait quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent tu peux être sacrement con tu sais ! S'exclama John

Sherlock se leva ne tenant plus et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec John, il n'en n'avait simplement pas la force. Il était fatigué de l'entendre parler de Molly il était sûr qu'elle allait bien. Certes, ça a dû être dur pour elle mais elle était forte, plus que la plupart des femmes qu'il avait rencontré.

-Arrête de te voiler la face et assume tes erreurs et tes sentiment. Arrête d'être lâche bon sang ! Finit par dire John.

Sherlock qui jusqu'alors tournait le dos à son ami se retourna brusquement.

-Je ne suis pas lâche !

-Ce n'est pas ce donc j'ai l'impression Sherlock !

-J'ai fait ce qu'il devait être fait pour la sauver ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un piège d'Eurus ! Comment aurais-je pu ? S'écria Sherlock.

\- Alors pourquoi ne va tu pas la voir ? L'interrogea John.

-C'est trop dur ! Je ne peux pas, voila tout ! Je … Je lui ai fait trop de mal, et ça depuis longtemps. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait et je me suis amusé avec elle. Je lui est fait croire des choses qui n'étaient pas vraies. Je … je l'ai blessé – il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux – mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle ne me voit plus, je ne lui ferais que du mal.

-On est enfin arrivé au cœur du problème. Dieu merci ! Soupira John. Tu lui fait plus de mal en l'ignorant que en lui parlant, de plus tu te fais du mal sans même t'en rendre compte Sherlock. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je ne voulais pas à avoir à me servir de cet argument mais bon … J'ai eut des nouvelles de la morgue, et Sherlock, Molly ne vas pas bien. Ses collègues ne la reconnaissent plus. Elle est devenu froide, distante, et elle a perdu sa bonne humeur d'après eux.

Sherlock était perdu. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Molly, elle qui était si souriante si joyeuse d'habitude. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur et cela le faisait souvent sourire aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ce ne dois pas être si grave que cela ses collègues en rajoutent sûrement. Dit-Sherlock qui tournait désormais de nouveau le dos à John.

John plaqua sa main contre son visage, qu'il pouvait être stupide !

-Sherlock j'ai essayer de l'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles, elle ne répond pas. Elle ne vas pas bien.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai du travail, conclut Sherlock.

John soupira et regarda sa montre.

-Je dois chercher Rosy chez la baby-sitter, je reviendrai ce soir avec elle.

Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter.

-J'espère que quand je rentrerai ce soir tu sera aller la voir.

Puis John partit, laissant Sherlock seul dans ses réflexions.

Sherlock était sûr que Molly allait bien, elle avait certainement juste besoin de temps, ce n'était sûrement pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Certes, il l'avait vu dévasté par l'appel mais elle était forte.

La scène lui revînt en tête, d'un coup, violemment. Il se revit dans cette petite pièce sombre, les yeux fixés sur l'écran montrant Molly chez elle. Il se souvînt de la panique qui l'avait envahit, du soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quand elle lui avait dit « Je vous aime ».

« Je vous aime »

Ces trois mots qu'il avait dû lui dire aussi. Ces trois mots qui étaient lourds de sens pour elle. Ces trois mots qui l'avait fait souffrir.

Sherlock aurait tout fait pour effacer ce moment. Il aurait du savoir que c'était un piège. C'était évident pourtant. Eurus avait raison, quand il s'agissait de sentiments, il n'était plus objectif, il ne se concentrait plus assez.

Puis il se souvînt de la rage, celle qu'il avait ressentit après avoir appris que la seule chose qu'il avait faite, avait été de blessé Molly. Il n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais cette femme contait beaucoup pour lui. Pas comme Mary qu'il aimait comme une amie pour qui il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Pas comme qui été un peu comme une tante qui se préoccupait de son bien et dont il se préoccupait aussi. Pas non plus comme Irène Adler qui l'attirait beaucoup. Non avec Molly c'était différent de cela, c'était comme un mélange des trois. Non pas qu'il ressentait une forte attirance physique pour elle. Même si elle était loin d'être repoussante, quand il réfléchissait elle était plutôt belle … mais il divaguait. Ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait au début. Il pensait à quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était vraiment distrait ces dernier temps il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il décida alors de sortir prendre l'air, ce n'était pas vraiment son style mais il devait de toute façon dire à Lestrade qu'il avait trouvé la solution de l'enquête.

Il revenait du poste de police mais quelque chose le perturbait encore. Depuis le « jeu » de sa sœur il avait changer enfin d'après la plupart de ses proches, ce qui se résumait à Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, John et son frère. John n'arrête pas de lui dire que c'était à cause des événements avec Molly, il avait le don de tout ramener à Molly. Mais finalement lui aussi n'était-il pas entrain de penser à elle ?

L'esprit occupé il laissa ses pas le guider.

Molly Hooper avait vécu une journée comme toutes les autres depuis l'appel de Sherlock. Elle n'avait parler à personne de la journée et en était très contente. Installé dans un fauteuil de son salon, elle buvait un thé tout en regardant la télévision. Son salon était plutôt petit mais tous ses invités disent qu'il s'y sentent bien. Enfin elle ne recevait plus personne ces derniers temps.

Elle était de plus en plus en fatigué, elle ne dormait que très peu et porter sans cesse ce masque se révélait être épuisant. Elle n'y tenait plus, c'était trop dur elle n'en avait plus la force.

Elle craqua, elle se mit à pleurer si soudainement qu'elle même en fut surprise. Elle posa sa tasse sur sa table basse, et se recroquevilla en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Elle se sentait si faible de pleurer pour ça, et finalement pourquoi pleurait-t-elle ? Pour un homme ? Non, Sherlock n'était juste un homme à ses yeux c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable, d'élégant, et quelqu'un aussi insensible que sentimental. Il était complexe, et c'est ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle se pensait proche de lui, et dès qu'il la regardait, elle était gêné. Elle l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop et elle n'en avait que souffert.

Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avant qu'il ne refasse surface, après son faux suicide. Certes elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort et même si elle avait souhaité le revoir, il aurait mieux valut qu'elle ne le recroise pas. Elle avait quitter Tom pour lui, parce qu'elle trouvait ça injuste de rester avec lui alors que son « grand amour » avait refait surface. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote !

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Si elle continuait comme ça ce stupide amour allait la détruire si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Avoir rencontrer Sherlock Holmes avait changer sa vie, plus en mal qu'en bien. Ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu'elle le réalisa. Sherlock ne lui avait que du mal.

La colère prit alors la place de la tristesse. C'était de sa faute si elle était comme ça. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait alors pourquoi cet appel ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcer à lui dire ? Elle ne se posait que des questions dont elle refusé d'entendre la réponse puisqu'elle avait stoppé toute communication avec n'importe qu'elle personne qui aurait pu lui en apprendre plus. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas vraiment avoir les réponses, qui pouvaient être trop difficiles à entendre.

Elle se maudit intérieurement, elle était de nouveau entrain de penser à lui.

Quelques instant plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bon sang ! Qui que ce c'était il avait bien choisit son moment. Elle décida de l'ignorer, pensant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir quelqu'un maintenant.

La personne se mis alors à toquer à la porte. Une fois de plus Molly l'ignora.

-Je sais que vous êtes là.

Cette voix.

Cette voix, elle devait rêver ce n'était pas possible. Elle releva instantanément la tête et regarda en direction de la porte. Une silhouette masculine, long et fine se dessinait derrière le verre glacé.

-S'il-vous-plaît ouvrez moi, je … je dois vous parler.

Non, ce n'était pas réel. Pas à ce moment. Malgré tout elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte, son visage se ferma à nouveau, créant à nouveau un barrière émotionnelle dont elle aurait certainement grand besoin.

Une fois arriver elle hésitât, la main sur la poignée. Peut-être devrait-elle ne pas ouvrir la porte ? Sa main tourna la poignée, son souffle se coupa.

-Bonjour Molly.


	2. Paroles

Merci pour les review. Merci à Brooke, Lorina, MugenHagane, LittleButterfly87, et à Dramaqueen pour qui voici la réponse suivante :pour le pseudo j'ai changer peu de temps après avoir publié la fanfic, pour gagou-fic68 : gagou c'est mon surnom et 68 pour mon département. Pour dreamaker68 bah 68 maintenant tu sais pourquoi et dreamaker parce que je trouvais le jeu de mots sympa.

Disclaimer : rien est moi, les personnages de la série appartiennent à leurs créateurs.

Désolé pour le si long retard, je suis période de Bac, mais à partir de maintenant je publierais un chapitre par semaine certainement le vendredi. J'ai essayé quelque chose par rapport au changement de point de vue dites m'en des nouvelles

* * *

 **Je vous aime**

 **Chapitre 2 : Paroles**

Sherlock, après être passé voir Lestrade, avait décidé de marcher un peu. Ses pensées étaient dirigés vers Molly, qu'il avait du mal à faire sortir de sa tête ces derniers temps, mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il pensait à tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, et à combien il aimerait se rattraper.

Il ne fit pas réellement attention à où il allait, et sans même en avoir conscience il se retrouva dans la rue où Molly habitait. Un élan de panique l'envahit quand il réalisa où il se était. Des question se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Que faisait-il ici ? Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il était là ? Devait-il aller la voir ou partir ?

Après un moment d'hésitation il se dirigea vers la maison de Molly. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Le laisserai-elle entrer ? Voudrait-elle ne serait-ce que lui parler ?

Il s'en voulait réellement pour ce qui c'était passé, mais dans un même temps, il refusait d'admettre que c'était sa faute si elle souffrait. Car c'était trop dur à supporter. L'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal, le répugnait déjà, alors si c'était à cause de lui … Il se cachait derrière le fait que tout avait été un jeu d'Eurus.

Il leva la main, prit un grande inspiration et sonna. Bon sang, il était nerveux ! Sherlock Holmes, était nerveux.

Il attendit un moment, mais personne ne vînt lui ouvrir, pourtant elle était là, il le savait. Il avait entendu la télévision, avait remarqué que le garage était mal fermé, et que le tapis venait d'être d'utilisé il y a peu. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais savait-elle au moins que c'était lui qui était derrière la porte. Il se mit à toquer pensant que, peut-être la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas, même si il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Je sais que vous êtes là.

Désormais elle savait que c'était lui, et c'était là qu'il allait savoir si elle voulait le revoir ou non. D'un côté il espérait qu'elle lui ouvre la porte, et d'un autre il redoutait qu'elle le fasse. Il ne savait pas si il pourrait la voir, si il supporterait de voir dans quel état elle était.

Elle ne lui ouvrait toujours pas. Plus le temps passait plus il se tendait, et devait nerveux.

-S'il-vous-plaît ouvrez moi, je … je dois vous parler.

Il l'entendit se lever et marcher en direction de la porte. Il respirait fortement. Il vit sa silhouette se dessiner de l'autre côté de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et il aperçu son visage.

Il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes. Il conclut aussi de l'état de ses vêtement et de la manière dont il étaient froissés, qu'elle s'était assit les jambes pliées contre son torse. Mais lorsqu'il la regarda réellement il ne vit aucune expression sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-Bonjour Molly.

-Sherlock.

Pour Sherlock la réponse comme un choc qu'il essaya de ne pas faire transparaître. Elle n'avait dit que son prénom, mais elle était tellement froide, il avait du mal à la reconnaître.

-Je dois vous parler, dit-il simplement.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit, lui répondit-elle. Écoutez Sherlock, je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte de beaucoup, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Molly ressentit à nouveau la même peine que lors de l'appel à sa vue. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer ses émotions à la vue de Sherlock. Elle se forçait à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse face à la situation.

-Molly, c'est vraiment important – elle vit Sherlock passer son pieds dans l'encadrement de la porte – laisser moi entrer, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle hésitât, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, il l'avait détruite, ignorer pendant des semaines, et là il était devant sa porte entrain de lui demander de bien vouloir le laisser entrer.

-D'accord … mais pas longtemps, j'ai … j'ai des choses à faire.

Elle était faible, elle le détestait de la rendre comme cela. Elle avait souffert par sa faute et voilà qu'elle lui autorisai à entrer chez elle.

Elle ouvra complètement la porte et le laissa passer. Sans un mots ils se dirigèrent vers le salon qui donnait aussi sur la cuisine.

Un silence glacial régnait.

Elle se dirigea vers la table basse et pris la tasse qu'elle avait laissé quelques instant plus tôt, puis le déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine et resta ainsi la tête pencher vers sa tasse dos à Sherlock. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

Après un moment Sherlock prit la parole.

-Molly, je … je dois vous parler de la dernière conversation que nous avons eut.

Sherlock fit un pause, attendant certainement une réponse ou un geste de Molly, mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Je pense que je vous dois des explications – il chercha ses mots, ne sachant quoi dire – ce n'était pas ma faute, je …

-Pas votre faute ! Molly c'était subitement retourner et son regard avait changer. Ce n'était pas votre faute ! Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez appeler, ce n'est pas non plus qui m'avait obliger à dire que je vous aimais, alors que vous saviez très bien ce que je ressentais et ce que ça me ferais de vous le dire !

Elle était en colère, vraiment en colère, il osait dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, il était venu jusqu'à chez elle pour lui dire ça !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin si mais …

-Vous êtes un idiot ! Vous êtes peut-être très un intelligent, mais au fond vous êtes misérable. Maintenant sortez s'il-vous-plaît.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait versé quelques larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

-Non Molly laisser moi vous expliquer.

-Sortez ! Maintenant !

Sherlock la regarda un moment il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant, elle était emplit de rage et de tristesse, par ça faute. Il l'avait détruite.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à pleuré, il partit. Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme cela. Il sortit de la maison, et remonta la rue. Finalement elle avait raison il était vraiment misérable, il avait détruit psychologiquement une amie, puis avait essayer de faire des excuses, si était mal pris, avant de la laisser en larmes seule chez elle.

Il retourna au 221B Baker Street rapidement. Une fois arrivé dans sa cuisine il chercha un bouteille de whisky, d'habitude il n'était un pas un grand buveur, mais il avait eut un soudaine envie de prendre un verre.

John partait de chez lui pour se diriger vers son ancien appartement avec sa fille. Il avait ordonné à Sherlock d'aller voir Molly. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, et aussi pour Sherlock. Même si il faisait bonne figure lui savait que cette histoire l'avait plus toucher que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer. Toute sa vie Sherlock avait mis un barrière à ses sentiments mais depuis qu'il le connaissait il l'avait vu progressé et il savait aussi qu'il était proche de Molly et qu'elle comptait aussi beaucoup pour lui.

Il se gara devant l'appartement et monta les escalier mais s'arrêtât en plein milieu intrigué par un bruit de verre briser provenant de l'étage. Il monta alors rapidement les marches qui lui restait et ouvrit doucement la porte Rosy toujours dans ses bras.

Il trouva Sherlock à moitié allongé sur le fauteuil à moitié par terre, un verre cassé à ses pieds. Une odeur d'alcool traînait dans l'air. Il se dit qu'il allait avoir du boulot.

John était descendu et avait supplié Mrs. Hudson de garder Rosy pendant qu'il s'occupait de Sherlock et après quelques minutes de négociation elle avait accepté. Il avait alors rejoins Sherlock.

-T'es aller voir Molly ?

En guise de réponse Sherlock se contenta d'un simple « mmh » qui voulait certainement dire oui.

-Ça c'est mal passé ?

-Mmh …

-Tu as fait n'importe quoi et tu as empiré la situation.

-Mmh …

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois. Et en même temps c'est lui qui lui avait conseillé d'aller la voir, il aurait peut-être du lui dire comment s'y prendre avant. Mais rien n'est jamais trop tard peut-être restait-il un espoir.

-Va la voir à son travail demain matin.

Bizarrement pour la première fois Sherlock releva de nouveau la tête John.

-Hein ?!

Si il répondait que par un simple « hein » c'est qu'il avait dû ingurgité une grande quantité d'alcool.

-Oui demain matin, une fois que aura dé-saouler, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Molly, tu vas commencer par t'excuser d'être un vrai con, puis tu lui dira que si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour tout changer tu le ferais mais que vu que ce n'est pas possible t'as seule option, est, pour toi, de lui demander son pardon, ne dit en aucun cas « ce n'est pas faute » ça serai une grave erreur – Sherlock ricana doucement, John comprit immédiatement – et après si ça elle veut bien que tu lui explique ce qu'il c'est passé tu le fera mais pas avant et tu finit de préférence par dire à nouveau que tu es désolé.

John passa devant Sherlock et récupéra une bouteille d'alcool avant de chercher les autres dans tout l'appartement. Cette fois-ci il allait réussir à faire naître un humain dans le cœur de Sherlock mais il était sûr que ce ne serait pas l'alcool qui allait l'aider.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie il salua Sherlock en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche, puis récupéra sa fille et partit.

* * *

-Non mais, d'où peut-il bien se permettre de me donner des ordres à moi, pensa Sherlock tandis qu'il se préparait.

Même si avait beau râler intérieurement il avait suivit les conseils de John. En se réveillant il avait prit une médicament contre le mal de tête, avait entreprit de nettoyer le verre cassé, et s'était même préparé en essayant de ne pas trop sentir l'alcool. Il hésitait, il s'était comporté comme un idiot la veille et il était sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir, mais il était Sherlock Holmes il ne pouvait pas rester sur un échec. Mais son souffle tremblant et les battements rapides de son cœur trahissait une certaine nervosité.

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment il prit une grande inspiration. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire où se travaillait Molly et toqua.

-Entré c'est ouvert.

Une fois de plus il fût étonné par le son glaciale de sa voix et hésitât à faire demi-tour tant qu'il était encore temps. Mais non il était plus fort que cela c'était lui le grand détective qui avait vécu des choses incroyables, et survécu à de nombreux événements dangereux. Il entra sans présenter pour avoir une chance de pouvoir lui parler.

Il poussa la porte doucement et rentra en silence. Il l'observait penché sur sa loupe binoculaire.

-Oui c'est pourqu …

Elle avait relevé les yeux et avait croisé le bleu de celui de Sherlock.

-Non, murmura-t-elle.

Ce mot percuta Sherlock de plein fouet, il savait que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir de le revoir mais savoir qu'elle le détestait à ce point là fût un choc.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là vous ne m'avez pas encore assez fait souffrir à votre goûts ou alors vouliez vous juste …

-Pardon, je … je suis désolé, pour tout cela je …

Il ne savait quoi dire, comment se faire pardonner d'avoir briser quelqu'un mentalement ?

-Sherlock, je ne pense pas visiblement avoir été assez claire hier. Je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir.

Même si il se doutait que c'était ce que pensait Molly, la formulation qu'elle avait utilisé était dure. Les mots de Molly le touchait bien trop fort à son goût.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait.

Il vit durant un instant une once de surprise sur le visage de Molly. Mais ce ne dura qu'un court instant, avant que la colère et la tristesse reprirent leur place.

-Je ne pense pas que … commença-t-elle.

-Molly, écoutez moi, s'il vous plaît, j'ai été un vrai idiot hier, c'est ma faute –il baissa la tête – et je n'aurais pas dû dire le contraire. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, et je vous promet que si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour revenir en arrière je le ferais. Je ferais réellement tout pour ne jamais vous avoir fait souffrir. Malheureusement cela est impossible, jamais je ne pourrais effacer la peine que je vous ai faite, je n'ai donc plus qu'une chose à faire c'est demander votre pardon et vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle restait muette visiblement ébahi par l'humanité donc venait de faire preuve Sherlock, par la délicatesse de son ton et la tendresse de ses paroles. Sherlock remercia intérieurement John car même si il restait dur, le regard de Molly c'était adoucit.

Molly Hooper n'en revenait pas Sherlock Holmes venait de se confondre en excuse devant elle, elle était stupéfiée par l'étonnement, même si il venait de lui couper la parole trois fois. Mais son regard … était réellement désolé, il semblait réellement attristé. Mais Sherlock Holmes ne ressentais pas cela et c'était connu de tous qu'il bloquait toute trace d'émotions depuis bien longtemps mais Molly avait cru voir jusqu'à de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

Elle essaya de ne pas faire transparaître son chaos intérieur, et pour y arriver se retourna, et dit d'un ton aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait :

-Je vous écoute.

Elle entendit Sherlock prendre une grande inspiration qu'il lui avait semblé tremblante comme si il était nerveux, mais elle avait dû rêver.

Il prit alors la parole et lui expliqua tous ce qu'il c'était passé, même si elle connaissait déjà quelques détails mais elle n'avait jamais eus vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Elle apprit que sa sœur l'avait piégé, qu'elle avait joué avec lui. Il lui avait aussi expliqué pourquoi il avait appelé.

Plus il parlait plus elle tremblais, elle ne se retourna pas durant tout son récit. Sherlock avait dû affronter d'horrible chose ce jour-là. Eurus l'avait forcé à voir des personnes innocentes mourir. Ce jour là il avait essayé de la sauver. Quand il était arrivé au moment du coup de téléphone sa voix avait prit un autre intonation, il avait beaucoup chercher ses mots et s'était à nouveau excusé.

Comment avait-elle pu le détesté et ce comporter comme elle l'avait fait alors qu'il n'avait voulut que lui sauver la vie. Elle disait souffrir alors que avait vécu bien pire. Elle avait été tellement égoïste. De plus même si elle en était étonné il semblait avoir de son côté aussi souffert de cette conversation téléphonique, et elle osait ce plaindre, alors que lui n'avait rien laisser paraître.

Elle se sentais minable, égoïste, et faible. Elle étais faible. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

-Molly, je suis désolé …

Il s'excusait encore une fois alors que rien n'était de sa faute. Elle éclata en sanglots relâchant d'un coup le chaos qui régnait en elle jusqu'alors.

-Molly ça va ?

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fondu en larmes d'un coup. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser pleurer comme cela. Devait-il lui parler encore ? S'approcher d'elle ? Il était perdu. Il entreprit alors de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Dès que sa main rentra en contact avec Molly, elle sursauta, elle devait être tout aussi étonné que lui de ce geste.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux avait été rougis par les larmes et elle avait encore les joues humides, puis, soudainement, elle se précipita contre son torse, en agrippant sa chemise, avant d'éclaté à nouveau en sanglots.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux il s'attendait à tous sauf à cela.

-Ce … ce n'est pas … pas votre faute, je suis … suis tellement désolé, réussit à articuler Molly.

Il était étonné qu'elle s'excuse mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, tous ce qu'il fit c'est passer ses bras, un peu maladroitement, autour de Molly, essayant de la réconforter.


End file.
